


Доверять - это всегда испытание

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я признаю, что сутки даны ученику и наставнику, чтобы проникнуться друг к другу доверием, - сказал Гарри и сделал многозначительную паузу. - Но такой открытости я, признаться, не ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверять - это всегда испытание

Эггси крался по коридору. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, поэтому пальцами левой руки он аккуратно скользил вдоль стены, чтобы ненароком не налететь на что-нибудь. На зрительную память Эггси никогда не жаловался, но в этот раз не запомнил, есть ли по этой стороне коридора декоративные элементы типа столиков с вазами, и на какой высоте висят многочисленные маленькие картины, к которым у Харта, похоже, была слабость. 

То ли после не до конца выветрившегося из организма рогипнола, то ли от чего-то еще, но собственноручно приготовленный и выпитый правильный мартини сделал Эггси слишком хорошо. Он всеми силами пытался бороться с заплетающимся языком и расфокусированным взглядом, чтобы не обидеть Гарри, рассказывавшего ему явно что-то очень интересное, но Харт вскоре сам замолк, выбрался из кресла, настойчиво забрал из руки слабо протестовавшего протеже опустевший бокал - пятый? восьмой? - и попросил его встать. Эггси сдуру вскочил, его качнуло, и он завалился бы, если бы Гарри не подхватил его за пояс. Трезвый Эггси дернулся бы от столь близкого контакта, но пьяный Эггси лишь глупо захихикал.

Гарри вывел его в коридор и повел к предназначавшейся ему на эту ночь комнате. Гэри почти висел на наставнике, нагло обхватив того за шею, и размахивал свободной рукой, иллюстрируя всякую чепуху, которая полилась из его рта буквально потоком, причем явно минуя мозг. Гарри лишь молча кивал и уверенно придавал им обоим верное направление. К его счастью, до нужной двери оказалось совсем недалеко. Харт толкнул ее и впустил гостя, освободившейся рукой нажимая выключатель. Гэри почти по инерции преодолел пару шагов, отделявших порог от кровати, и с облегчением плюхнулся на нее. Оглядев комнату, он хотел спросить, ночевал ли тут его отец, но не успел сформулировать предложение, потому что Гарри вдруг сказал мягким, но не терпящим возражения голосом:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Эггси послушно вскинул руки к воротнику футболки, но вдруг завис, пытаясь переварить услышанное. И не смог. Он поднял на Гарри плывущий взгляд и тупо спросил:  
\- Чё?

Харт посмотрел на него сверху вниз как на идиота. Не самая приятная ассоциация, но взгляд был почти умиленный, так что оскорбиться у Эггси не вышло.   
\- Ты пролежал на рельсах почти полчаса. Завтра нам предстоит кое-куда зайти, и если ты все еще хочешь быть джентльменом, то вот тебе еще один урок - всегда свежий вид и чистая одежда. Твою куртку я сам возьму с вешалки, а джинсы можешь оставить перед дверью - я заберу их через несколько минут. У меня есть сушилка, к утру все просохнет. В шкафу висят халат и пижама. Я разбужу тебя к завтраку. Спокойной ночи, Эггси.

Выдав эту слишком длинную и сложную для восприятия нетрезвым сознанием речь, Гарри чуть улыбнулся и вышел, тихо притворив за собой дверь. Гэри с трудом поборол желание сразу откинуться на спину и отключиться, потому что часть про "свежий вид" все же запомнил. Аккуратно наклонившись, он расшнуровал и скинул кроссовки, после чего стянул джинсы. Потом подумал, понюхал подмышки и, поморщившись, снял футболку. Чуть помедлив, стянул носки и трусы. Свежим - так свежим. Наисвежайшим! С утра еще надо будет обязательно забраться в душ...

Нетвердой походкой Эггси дошел до двери и, воровато выглянув в сумрачный коридор, бросил вещи у порога. Лучше бы Гарри показал ему, где находится стиральная машинка, а то пользоваться его услугами в качестве горничной было страшно неловко. Но ведь он сам предложил! И Эггси был ему очень признателен, потому что в своем нынешнем состоянии скорее всего заснул бы прямо на машинке, забыв нажать "пуск".   
Даже не вспомнив про упомянутые Хартом халат и пижаму, Эггси вернулся к кровати, нашел в себе силы сдернуть с нее покрывало и повалился лицом в мягкий плен подушки и прохладной простыни. Организм еще успел ощутить выплеск эндорфинов, после чего отключился.

Как оказалось - не целиком. Заметить, есть ли в комнате часы, Эггси не успел, поэтому, открыв глаза в кромешной темноте какое-то время спустя, не смог сказать, сколько времени прошло - двадцать минут или три часа. Он осознавал лишь тот факт, что его мочевой пузырь сейчас лопнет. Может в том, чтобы обоссаться от страха там, на рельсах, и был какой-то смысл.   
Свет в ванной резанул по глазам, голова взорвалась болью, но Эггси все же с успехом идентифицировал унитаз. Пялясь в стенку над ним, он оценил свое состояние и пришел к выводу, что проспал несколько часов, потому что сознание существенно прояснилось, тело стало более послушным, а еще - и это оказалось весьма некстати - он был страшно голоден. Если бы он так не налегал на мартини то, возможно, дождался бы ужина, а то выходило, что в последний раз он ел вчера днем перед тем, как Мерлин принес им конверты с заданием. С тех пор - сплошной стресс, перемежаемый алкоголем. А Гарри наверняка готовился к приему гостя, что давало повод надеяться, что в холодильнике у него есть чем поживиться. 

Именно поэтому сейчас Эггси крался по коридору в направлении кухни, молясь, чтобы хозяин дома не страдал бессонницей, а то вышло бы очень неловко.  
Про пижаму и халат он так и не вспомнил. Одежды за дверью и правда не оказалось, и Гэри осталось лишь посокрушаться о поспешном решении остаться на ночь без белья. Поэтому, поразмыслив, он накрутил на себя простыню на манер римской тоги. Римлянин из него вышел посредственный, ткань то и дело сползала с плеча и норовила спутать ноги. Поэтому левой рукой Гэри касался стены, а правой удерживал простынь у бедер. 

Дом спал - вокруг было темно и тихо, даже часы, если они где-то и были, тикали беззвучно. Половицы не скрипели, ковровое покрытие глушило и без того крадущиеся шаги. У двери хозяйской спальни, которую он заметил еще когда Гарри провожал его в кабинет, Эггси невольно притормозил и прислушался. В голову полезли неуместные вопросы - спит ли Харт с пистолетом под подушкой? Спит он в пижаме или голышом? Раскидывается на всю постель или поджимает ноги? И каким беззащитным он, наверное, выглядит с растрепавшимися волосами, без удавки галстука на шее и строгих очков. 

Самая первая мысль как бы намекала, что соваться без приглашения в святая святых не следует, да и банальные правила приличия никто не отменял. Эггси еще раз скользнул взглядом по двери и направился к лестнице - все же холодильник сейчас привлекал его больше, чем спальня эффектного, но не очень близкого мужчины. Может как-нибудь потом, когда он пройдет все испытания и станет Харту коллегой, когда они проведут вместе больше, чем 24 часа, когда смогут общаться на равных - может тогда Эггси даст Гарри понять, что его полный обожания взгляд имеет под собой нечто большее, чем восхищение ученика своим учителем. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

Эггси спустился по ступенькам, миновал коридор, обогнув слишком большой для одинокого мужчины стол на восемь персон и вошел в маленькую кухню-студию. Свет уличных фонарей, проникавший в квартиру через окна, позволял видеть четче, чем в коридоре на втором этаже, и в нем холодильник призывно блестел хромированной поверхностью. Эггси распахнул дверцу и ощутил прохладу, окутавшую голую грудь. 

В своих предположениях он не ошибся - на средней полке стоял большой матовый контейнер. Под крышкой обнаружился блестевший подрумяненной корочкой кусок мяса, и Эггси застонал от восторга. Он нашел пакет с хлебом для тостов и выложил его вместе с мясом на столешницу.   
Тут обнаружилась проблема - орудовать над всем этим одной рукой было очень неудобно. Эггси попробовал завязать простынь, но она была велика, узел получился слишком громоздким и тяжелым, утягивая всю конструкцию вниз. В конце концов, смирившись с неизбежным и еще раз прислушавшись к урчанию в своем животе и к тишине дома, Эггси отважно снял простынь и накинул ее на ближайший стул, оставшись совершенно голым на чужой кухне. Продолжая мысленно молиться, чтобы Гарри спал очень крепко, он вооружился ножом и склонился над холодным мясом, пачкая руки в жирном соке. 

Если высшие силы и существовали, то в ту ночь они были не на стороне Гэри Анвина. Потому что проглотив очередной кусок и сунув в рот хлеб, он услышал за спиной вежливое покашливание и чуть не подавился. Вот была бы бесславная смерть для потенциального крутого шпиона.   
Гэри с трудом проглотил вставший поперек горла ком, сморгнул выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и покосился через плечо. Силуэт Харта был едва заметен в дверном проеме. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к косяку, и Гэри невольно задался вопросом, как долго он там стоит. От этих мыслей по спине побежали мурашки, а к ушам прихлынула кровь. 

\- Я признаю, что сутки даны ученику и наставнику, чтобы проникнуться друг к другу доверием, - сказал Гарри и сделал многозначительную паузу. - Но такой открытости я, признаться, не ожидал.   
В его голосе слышалось скорее веселье, чем недовольство, и Эггси немного приободрился. Он попятился, чтобы не довериться Харту еще больше, чем уже получилось, нащупал простынь и быстро обмотал ее вокруг бедер, только потом подумав о том, какие грязные у него руки.   
\- Это сейчас был урок по бесшумному приближению к цели? - спросил он, наконец оборачиваясь.  
\- Вроде того, - Харт отошел от стены и вошел на кухню, оказавшись в пятне падавшего из окна слабого света. Волосы небрежно приглажены - явно пальцами, а не расческой, поэтому некоторые прядки своевольно завивались на концах. Под неплотно завязанным халатом - лишь пижамные штаны, в глазах - ни грамма сонливости. Вот и ответы на половину вопросов, которые Эггси задавал себе у двери его спальни. - Как тебе ужин?  
\- Отлично, - не покривил душой Эггси. - Вы сами готовите?   
\- В нашей профессии приходится уметь почти все. Ты уже наелся или тебе разогреть еще?

Гарри говорил абсолютно спокойно и ничем не намекал на неловкость, поэтому Эггси кивнул и присел на краешек стула. Харт не включил свет, свободно ориентируясь на родной кухне и в полумраке. Не совершая, казалось, ни одного лишнего движения, он брал посуду, резал мясо, включал плиту. Эггси пялился в его широкую спину, подозревая, что если сейчас в дверях или окне появится грабитель, Гарри метнет в него нож, даже не оторвав глаз от столешницы. 

\- У вас бессонница? - решил уточнить Эггси, уши которого все еще горели после случившегося.   
\- Нет, просто я сплю слишком чутко, - отозвался Харт, не оборачиваясь. - Могу проснуться вроде как без причины, но потом выясняется, что причина все же есть. Например гость, решивший разорить холодильник, - тут Гарри все же обернулся и с хитрецой глянул на виновато опустившего глаза Эггси. Затем он выключил плиту, и на стол опустилась перед Эггси тарелка, от которой так одуряюще пахло, что его не до конца утоленный голод ожил с прежней силой. Харт положил рядом с тарелкой нож и вилку, сел на соседний стул и, закинув ногу на ногу, пригубил стакан сока.

\- Так вы давно там стояли? - Гэри кивнул на дверной проем, берясь за приборы как воспитанный мальчик.  
Гарри отвел глаза и покрутил в пальцах стакан.   
\- Мне вообще не стоило давать тебе знать, что я тебя увидел. Тем более в таком виде. Ты привык так ходить дома?  
\- Нет! Просто я же отдал вам всю одежду...  
\- В шкафу есть халат и пижама, - напомнил Гарри.  
Эггси покраснел еще сильнее. Наиглупейшая ситуация - и все из-за того, что он невнимательный и не умеющий пить дурак. Шпион, называется.  
\- Вот черт, - пробормотал он. - Извините.  
\- Да в принципе не за что, - Харт усмехнулся и, кинув на Гэри короткий пристальный взгляд, одним глотком допил свой сок. - Доедай и ложись, рассвет еще не скоро. Вряд ли ты заснешь после такого плотного перекуса, но все же постарайся. Я... - его глаза скользнули по слабо освещенной голой груди Гэри к его импровизированной набедренной повязке. - Я занесу тебе чистую простынь. 

Эггси вспомнил свои перепачканные жиром пальцы, сжимающие белоснежную ткань, и захотел оказаться под тем злополучным поездом.   
Улыбнувшись напоследок, Гарри встал, сполоснул стакан под краном и вышел с кухни. Эггси прикончил свой поздний ужин и допил сок прямо из пакета. Вымыв руки в раковине, он замотался в простынь как в плед и вернулся в спальню. На краю разворошенной кровати лежал аккуратный прямоугольник смены белья, а дверца шкафа была приоткрыта, демонстрируя бордовый халат и пижамный набор цвета слоновой кости. Эггси потер горевшие уши, перестелил постель, нацепил пижаму и с головой накрылся одеялом. Харт был неправ - плотный перекус ему ничуть не помешал, и вскоре Эггси уже крепко спал.

***

Эггси понял, что проснулся, когда услышал щелчок дверной ручки. Харт - а это мог быть только он - вошел в комнату и приблизился к кровати. Эггси чуть разомкнул ресницы - было уже светло, а значит, сейчас его будут будить к завтраку. Ему вдруг представилось, что Гарри сделает это так же, как его мама - погладив по волосам на виске и поцеловав в щеку - и он чуть не выдал себя, с трудом подавив смех. Однако Харт ничего не делал - просто стоял рядом. 

В какой-то момент Эггси даже потерял уверенность в том, что чужое присутствие ему не почудилось. Поэтому он наморщил нос и заворочался, перекатываясь на спину, словно только что проснулся. Ресницы снова дрогнули - Харт оказался на месте. Он возвышался у кровати, сунув руки глубоко в карманы халата, смотрел на Эггси сверху вниз и чему-то загадочно улыбался. Эггси в открытую заморгал, поймал его взгляд и вернул улыбку.

\- Доброе утро! - сказал он, выпростав руки из-под одеяла и с наслаждением потянувшись до хруста в плечах.   
\- Доброе, - улыбка не покидала губ и глаз Харта, отчего он походил на Сфинкса, знающего какую-то тайну. - Хорошо спалось?  
\- Отлично! Мне снился поезд и...  
\- Да, я еще вчера заметил, что опасность тебя возбуждает, - усмехнулся Харт.  
Непонимающе нахмурившись, Гэри перевел глаза на постель и уперся взглядом в красноречивую выпуклость.   
\- Черт! - он подскочил и подгреб одеяло, прикрываясь.   
\- Тут нечего стесняться, - Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. - Я же не мисс Мортон.  
\- Рокси и не такое видела, мы же на соседних койках спим, - пробормотал Эггси, стараясь думать о чем-то менее волнующем, чем Гарри Харт, рассматривающий его утренний стояк. Получалось плохо.   
\- Я заинтригован, - Гарри вздернул бровь. - Расскажешь?  
\- Можно подумать, у Мерлина там не понатыканы камеры на каждом углу! - проворчал Эггси, выбираясь из кровати на противоположную от Гарри сторону, поближе к ванной.   
\- Допустим, - усмехнулся ему в спину Харт. - Наверное, стоит спросить при случае, не поделится ли он со мной своими архивами... Впрочем, я за эти сутки и так увидел достаточно.   
Эггси почувствовал, как краска снова приливает к ушам.   
\- Я хотел бы принять душ, - сказал он, желая сменить тему. - Я не задержу вас с завтраком?   
\- Нисколько, - равнодушно пожал плечами Харт. - С этим можно и подождать. Главное, чтобы он все же состоялся.   
Гарри направился к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он остановился и оглянулся, окинув Эггси внимательным взглядом от макушки до пяток.  
\- Тогда тоскливое ожидание превратится в приятное предвкушение, - добавил он негромко и, оставив Эггси в недоумении от этой ремарки, вышел. 

Когда щелкнула ручка, Гэри помотал головой, вытряхивая из нее излишек событий для одного утра и оставляя там лишь одну мысль - душ. С ней он направился в ванную комнату, с которой свел скоротечное знакомство среди ночи.   
У зеркала над раковиной Эггси потер колючий подбородок и оценил синяки под глазами. Как говорится, налицо последствия неумеренных возлияний. Жаль, он не отметил, сколько вчера пил Гарри, потому что даже в пижаме и халате смотрелся Харт свежим и блестящим, как только что отчеканенный пенни. Эггси понадеялся, что курс подобного умения у них в программе тоже будет. 

В крошечной чистой ванной комнате не нашлось места для ванны, зато в углу находилась душевая. Эггси стянул пижаму, отметив попутно, что ему все же комфортнее спать голышом, повесил ее на один из крючков для полотенец и вошел в кабинку. Теплые струи, забарабанившие по плечам и макушке, вырвали из горла удовлетворенный стон. Эггси запрокинул голову, подставляя воде лицо и громко отфыркиваясь. По-собачьи мотнув головой и забрызгав стенки, он опустил голову и посмотрел на свой еще не до конца опавший член.   
Он не лукавил, говоря, что ему снился поезд. И Гарри в какой-то мере оказался прав в своем шутливом предположении. Вчера Эггси нарадоваться не мог, что в тоннеле было темно и Харт ничего не заметил, но, как оказалось, Гарри был куда наблюдательнее его. Наверное, когда он встал возле Эггси на одно колено, чтобы разрезать веревки, он мог...  
Гэри потянулся к ручке холодной воды и остановился. События ночи и утра слишком взбудоражили его, и без того в последнее время взведенного до предела, и теперь тело настоятельно требовало разрядки. Будет глупо лишить себя маленького безобидного удовольствия. Поэтому Гэри уперся лбом в прохладную стену, зажмурился и сжал член в руке. Вчера, когда его колотило от адреналина на рельсах, он мало что воспринимал, но сейчас понял, что многое все же отложилось в памяти. И теперь эти картинки пришлись весьма кстати.

Оказалось, он прекрасно помнит, как Харт перешагнул через рельс и опустился рядом. Где-то капала вода, кровь бухала в ушах, но Эггси мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как зашелестела тяжелая ткань пальто. Он был уверен, что Харт начнет с рук, но наставник отвернулся к ногам. Положив широкую ладонь на лодыжку выше узла, Гарри поддел веревку ножом. "Наверняка у Кингсман дохрена всяких крутых шпионских штук", - размышлял Эггси, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, потому что волокна разошлись под лезвием легко, как масло. Тяжесть ладони переместилась на вторую ногу - и Эггси наконец смог согнуть колени, скрывая то, что, как он очень надеялся, и без того осталось незамеченным. 

\- Ты как? - спросил Гарри негромко, повернувшись к нему и переложив нож в другую руку.  
\- Чуть в штаны не наделал, - признался Эггси, чувствуя, как все еще дрожит голос.   
\- И такое случалось, - усмехнулся Гарри, кладя раздражающе теплую ладонь на его оголившееся левое запястье. - Не дергайся.

Эггси и не собирался, лишь повернул голову. Подсовывать острие под путы прямо над кожей было небезопасно, и вместо того, чтобы просто отсечь веревку от рельса и дать протеже развязаться самому, Харт аккуратно провел лезвием сверху. В мыслях Эггси сопроводил это движение киношным звуком, похожим на треск рвущейся ткани, хотя на деле все произошло бесшумно. Эггси ощутил лишь мимолетное прикосновение холодного металла к коже, не оставившее за собой никакого следа. Он подтянул освобожденную руку к груди, а Харт уже перегнулся через него, так что у Эггси перед лицом оказался воротник рубашки, которая оставалась белой даже в полумраке, и аккуратный узел галстука...

Лаская себя под теплыми струями, Эггси позволил мыслям уйти далеко от того, что было на самом деле. Он представлял жар и давление хартовской ладони на совсем иных участках своего тела, и казалось, действительно ощущал их. Он воображал, как протягивает свободную руку и наматывает на кулак так кстати оказавшийся рядом галстук - и вот уже не только Эггси пленник в этой ситуации. Он представил, как Гарри, замешкавшись на мгновение, подается ближе и почти ощутил его выдох на своем лице... 

Дверь ванной хлопнула нарочито громко. Эггси резко обернулся и увидел Харта - переодевшийся в брюки и рубашку, он, не сводя глаз с Эггси, прошел от двери к раковине и положил на краешек туалетной полки стопку чистой одежды. 

\- Какого?! - воскликнул Гэри, шарахаясь к стене и прикрывая пах ладонями, которые и так уже слишком красноречиво были там.   
\- Неужели я еще чего-то не видел? - без тени веселья спросил Гарри, вопросительно склонив голову. Голос его сквозь дверцу душевой звучал глухо, но отчетливо.  
\- А постучаться?!  
\- Я никогда не упускаю шанса научиться новому, - ответил Харт, разглаживая лежащую сверху стопки черную футболку. - "Стучусь, только если хочу кого-то ограбить". Твои слова? И я рассудил - нельзя же украсть то, что тебе предлагают...  
Гарри приблизился к кабинке. Его серьезный тяжелый взгляд буквально вдавливал Эггси в кафель.   
\- Я бы не рискнул нашим доверием, но мне показалось, что проявленная тобой за последние сутки настойчивость требует какого-то однозначного ответа.  
\- Настойчи-?.. - не понял Эггси. - Да я ничего такого...   
\- О? - лицо Гарри стало озадаченным. - Не сомневаюсь, что все эти неловкие ситуации не были тобой запланированы. Но вот твои пьяные признания - тоже всего лишь случайность?   
Эггси открыл рот, да так и остался стоять. Он помнил, как вчера его несло, как он вис на Гарри и дышал ему в лицо, но что при этом выдавал его сорвавшийся с поводка разум - наверняка сказать не мог.   
\- Ты не помнишь, да? - сказал Гарри почти сочувственно. - Ты весьма несдержан, когда пьян и расслаблен. Над этим придется потрудиться, не самое лучшее качество для нашей работы. Я тебя как-нибудь научу. А пока... - глаза Харта оценивающе скользнули по телу Гэри и вернулись к его лицу. Он поднял руку и негромко постучал костяшками в стекло. - Можно мне войти?

Кабинка, дом, весь мир пустились вокруг Эггси каруселью, шум воды превратился в грохот водопада. Лежание под поездом вдруг стало сущим пустяком перед лицом Гарри Харта, ждущего ответа. Эггси был уверен, что сказал "да" мысленно, но, видимо, он давно перестал контролировать собственное тело, потому что Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ и дернул за ручку. Дверца отъехала в сторону с тихим шелестом. Водяные брызги устремились наружу, встретив на пути преграду в виде темных брючин, но Харт не обратил на это внимания. Он перешагнул порог душевой и вошел внутрь как был - в ботинках и одежде. 

В и без того небольшой кабинке стало совсем тесно. Чуть подавшись в сторону, Харт убрал от душевой струи голову, но вода безжалостно залила его плечо. Мгновенно промокшая рубашка прилипла к телу, рельефно обозначив грудные мышцы и сосок, что внезапно показалось Эггси верхом непристойности.   
Гарри взял его за подбородок и Гэри пришлось оторвать взгляд от темнеющего под влажной тканью кружка и посмотреть Харту в лицо.   
\- Кажется, я тебя немного отвлек, - негромко сказал Гарри. - Ужасно грубо с моей стороны. Давай продолжим.

Харт взял его за плечо и мягко толкнул, заставляя повернуться. Эггси подчинился, не осознавая своих действий. Он лишь отметил, что только что смотрел на Гарри - и вот перед глазами светлый кафель, а в следующее мгновение к его холодеющим без воды шее, спине и ягодицам прижалось чужое тело - сильное, теплое и мокрое. Руки Харта обхватили его плечи, сомкнувшись на груди, то, что ни с чем не спутаешь, уткнулось в копчик, а губы коснулись шеи у кромки влажных волос - и вот тут Эггси не выдержал и застонал. Гарри чуть прикусил кожу, лишь обозначив намерение, и провел большими пальцами по его соскам. Эггси тряхнуло как от удара током.   
\- Тшш, я только начал, - прошептал Гарри и повел руками вниз по его мокрой груди и животу, прижимаясь еще плотнее. 

Когда пальцы Харта добрались до паха, Эггси стало нечем дышать. Но он не успел подумать, понять, дернуться, потому что жадное придыхание обожгло ухо, губы втянули мочку, горячий язык скользнул внутрь, заполняя разум влажными звуками - и Эггси совершенно потерялся в нахлынувшем ощущении, безвольно откинув голову Харту на плечо.  
\- У нас не очень много времени, - прошептал Гарри. Эггси не сразу сообразил, о чем речь, слишком сосредоточившись на чужих пальцах, которые легко поглаживали основание его члена. - Я люблю на завтрак свежую выпечку, и булочник всегда приносит мой заказ вовремя. Так что я могу предложить тебе... - Гарри сжал пальцы правой руки в кольцо и сделал пару движений вдоль его члена, от чего у Эггси подогнулись коленки, - ...предвкушение. Или же... - тут Эггси ощутил, как левая рука Харта, огладив его бедро, скользнула между ягодиц и замерла там, - ... пусть булочник катится к черту?

Он что, издевается?! Гэри выругался - так грубо, как только смог, хотя в его ситуации это скорее смотрелось актом капитуляции, чем агрессии. Наверное, Харт рассудил именно так, потому что вдруг сгреб Гэри за обе ягодицы, вдавливая его всем телом в стену, а потом, рывком развернув к себе лицом, впился в него поцелуем.   
Эггси забыл, что на поцелуи принято отвечать - просто позволил терзать свои губы, отмечая в плывущем разуме то холод кафеля под лопатками, то пуговицы хартовской рубашки, царапающие грудь, то скользящие по мокрому полу ступни. Он не пытался анализировать, к чему неумолимо стремится происходящее, хотя еще минуту назад испытал бы перед такой перспективой оправданный ужас - в конце концов, он никогда ничего подобного не делал! Но Гарри не оставил ему возможности думать - словно каким-то образом отключил все то, что делало его Эггси, оставив вместо него безвольное тело, вывернутое нервами наружу. И сейчас Харт играл на этих нервах как на опасно перетянутых струнах, скользя мокрыми руками по разгоряченному телу, то и дело заставляя Эггси вздрагивать от прошивавших его вспышек удовольствия. 

\- Я не услышал твоего ответа.   
С большим трудом Эггси сфокусировал взгляд на Гарри. Вода все так же колотила того по плечу, дышал он ровно, но глубоко и шумно, словно только что вынырнул на поверхность с большой глубины.  
\- Я опытный агент, - сказал Гарри, и голос его был почти строг. - Я профессионально обучен уложить в постель любого. Я знаю, как сделать, чтобы ты сейчас встал на колени и снял с меня брюки, - Эггси смотрел в карие глаза и не сомневался ни в едином слове. - Но я пришел не потому, что хотел попрактиковаться, - тон Харта чуть смягчился. - Я пришел показать, что могу дать, если тебе это действительно нужно. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь сейчас?

Организм Эггси вопил, что хочет разрядки, что хочет опуститься на чертовы колени, что готов на все, лишь бы никогда не покидать этой кабинки. Но слова Харта словно окатили его холодной водой, вернув Эггси способность думать. И он смог оценить, как колотится его сердце, в какой узел сжалось солнечное сплетение, как буквально горит огнем кожа на бедре, где Харт задержал свою ладонь.   
\- Я... - мысли вернулись, а вот голос запаздывал. - Я... никогда раньше... Я...

Рука с бедра скользнула к поясу, и Гарри притянул Эггси к себе, перехватив губами так и не высказанные слова. Эггси снова оказался под водяной струей, и тепло, окутавшее кожу, наравне с поцелуями, которые больше не требовали, но отдавали, в очередной раз заставили его пошатнуться. Вторая рука Харта завозилась между их промокшими телами, и когда взвизгнула молния, Эггси на миг испугался, что вопрос о его желаниях был лишь данью вежливости. Но в следующее мгновение к его стояку прижался чужой член, и широкая ладонь Гарри накрыла их. Эггси непроизвольно дернул бедрами, толкаясь в чужую руку. 

\- Присоединишься? - спросил Гарри, прервав поцелуй, и Эггси вдруг вспомнил, что у него тоже есть руки. Не решаясь смотреть вниз, он на ощупь положил ладонь поверх кисти Харта. Ресницы Гарри чуть дрогнули, и Эггси, осмелев, скользнул второй рукой в волосы на его затылке и сам притянул его к себе для поцелуя. 

Их руки задвигались - сперва нерешительно, потом все увереннее, то синхронно, то сменяя, то отталкивая друг друга и задавая свой темп. Эггси подался вперед, почувствовав, как Гарри уперся спиной в дверцу, и порадовался этой небольшой смене ролей. Он отвоевал член Харта и теперь заставлял его обладателя порой забывать про поцелуи и хватать ртом воздух. Харт же не циклился только на его собственном члене, целуя Эггси в шею, пощипывая его соски и сжимая ягодицы. 

Внезапно Харт рвано выдохнул и вцепился зубами в его плечо. Эггси, зашипев от боли, почувствовал, как пальцы залило тепло. Он замер, не зная, как быть дальше, а Гарри, не дав ему опомниться, опустился перед ним на колени. Едва горячий язык коснулся головки, как Эггси с громким стоном кончил, бессознательно вцепившись Гарри в волосы. Вода устремилась по его рукам, заливая Харту лицо. Гарри отстранился, отфыркиваясь, и поднялся, утираясь ладонью.  
\- Извини, - зачем-то сказал Эггси, вдруг вспомнив, как Харт уворачивался от душевой струи. Тот озадаченно посмотрел на него, а потом широко улыбнулся.   
\- Все в порядке, Эггси, - сказал он, убирая со лба промокшую челку. - Все в полном порядке.

Притянув остолбенелого Гэри за шею, Гарри поцеловал его в уголок губ, потом оправил брюки и вышел из душевой. С него лило ручьем. Скинув ботинки на коврике у кабинки, Харт снял превратившуюся в мокрую тряпку рубашку и без особого успеха отряхнул влагу с брючин. Потом обернулся на Гэри, который все еще мок под душем и зачем-то прикрывался руками, словно они оба вернулись к началу.

Внезапная жуткая мысль заставила Эггси похолодеть.   
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что это было испытание, - пробормотал он. - Вчера была типа проверка, как завоевываем мы, а сегодня - как завоевывают нас? Тебе просто не повезло так, как Персивалю, потому что я парень...

Харт слушал его, не перебивая, лишь чуть удивленно вскинув брови. Когда словесный поток иссяк, Гарри шагнул ближе.  
\- Да, это было испытание, - сказал он, и Эггси обессилено сполз по стене, спрятав лицо в ладонях. - Мое испытание. Негласное, конечно, - Харт развел руками под потрясенным взглядом Эггси. - Я сам себе его устроил - и с треском провалил. Только никому не говори, мне нравится мой безупречный образ, - Гарри подмигнул, а Эггси так и пялился на него снизу вверх. - Это правда, ты просто подумай, что было бы, если бы Хескет прошел... - Эггси подумал и хрюкнул, попытавшись сдержать неуместный смех. Гарри мягко ему улыбался. - Пойду, позвоню в булочную, - сказал он, снова становясь серьезным. - Извинюсь, что не открыл дверь. Скажу, что был в душе. И даже не солгу, - Харт вдруг выжал рубашку на пол душевой, окатив ноги Эггси холодными брызгами. Тот возмущенно вскрикнул, вскакивая, и Гарри довольно улыбнулся. - Домывайся, переодевайся и спускайся вниз. С ужином у нас не вышло, но завтрак обещаю образцовый.


End file.
